<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Ancap Sold his Suit by AndrewArmstrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234493">How Ancap Sold his Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong'>AndrewArmstrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smexy office sex, love as a transaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well if you want to buy my suit, it won't be cheap," said Ancap.</p><p>Libertarian chuckled, "oh, will it?"</p><p>"I'd be forced to charge a premium, really, I'd hate to part with it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anarcho-Capitalist/Libertarian (Centricide)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Ancap Sold his Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What? Me publishing a seven-month-old wip? no, this is new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late night in the office. Who would have known establishing an anarcho-capitalist settlement would take so much paperwork? Ancap read through contract after contract and took the occasional sip of whiskey. </p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in," said Ancap, expecting one of his assistants.</p><p>Libertarian opened the door, "are you still working?" </p><p>"Yeah," he said, "but don't worry, once I'm done with this, everything will get easier."</p><p>Libertarian walked in and leaned on the desk next to Ancap, "You can finish all this is the morning, the land won't disappear if you don't snatch it up now."</p><p>"That doesn't mean I don't need to get this all done."</p><p>Libertarian picked up Ancaps glass, "How much have you been drinking? You're flushed."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Y'know, ancap, you keep doing business like this, and someone might try and take advantage of you," said the libertarian brushing his hand across the anarcho-capitalists red cheek.</p><p>"I highly doubt it," the drunken businessman said, "I'm- I'm very astute.”</p><p>“You’re right,” said libertarian, “nothing could get past you.”</p><p>“Exactly, I am imperturbable."</p><p>"And exceptionally handsome."</p><p>"well my child wives all seem to think so..." said ancap.</p><p>"Do your wives ever compliment your suit?"</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>Libertarian drank the whiskey in Ancaps glass, "I love your suit, but I'd love to take it off you." He poured himself more whiskey.</p><p>"Well if you want to buy my suit, it won't be cheap," said Ancap.</p><p>Libertarian chuckled, "oh, will it?"</p><p>"I'd be forced to charge a premium, really, I'd hate to part with it."</p><p>"We can talk business in the morning, partner," Libertarian bent down to kiss him, but he stopped inches away from his face, letting ancap close the rest of the space between them. </p><p>It wasn't anything like Ancap had been kissed before. It wasn't like the stiffness or naivety of his wives. It wasn't like the urgency and hunger of his brief moments with Ancom. It wasn't like the violence that was the Nazi. It was smooth like whiskey. It was sweet like wine.</p><p>Ancap moaned and deepened the kiss. Libertarian put his left hand on the back of his neck and used the other to take off Ancaps hat and put it on his own head.</p><p>"Hey, that's my hat!" Ancap protested, but he didn't move to take it back.</p><p>"Actually, it's mine now," Libertarian said, he pulled away from ancaps lips and started kissing his jaw and neck, "you're mine, now take off my jacket."</p><p>Libertarian stood straight up as he pulled ancap by his collar while ancap clumsily took off his jacket. The jacket was tossed aside. </p><p>"Can we make this quick?" asked Ancap as he undid his already precarious tie. </p><p>"No," Libertarian said, unbuttoning his business partner's shirt, "I'm going to get my money's worth."</p><p>"I thought you were buying the suit."</p><p>"And I'm taking it off you, aren't I?" Libertarian spun them around and pushed Ancap against the desk, "this is just part of the transaction."</p><p>They kissed again as Libertarian unbuttoned Ancaps pants and pulled them down to his thighs, "Turn around sugar."</p><p>Ancap obliged. when he did, Libertarian ran his hands along Ancaps back and pushed him down so he was bent over the desk.</p><p>"There's lube in the drawer," ancap said.</p><p>Libertarian opened multiple drawers before finding the lube. He made a mental note to confront Ancap about the guns in his desk another time. Another time. Libertarian squirted the lube onto his fingers and started to circle Ancaps asshole. Ancap tensed up at the sudden chill but quickly relaxed. </p><p>Libertarian penetrated Ancap with one finger and ran his other hand along the muscles on Ancaps back. His slight muscles were impressive considering his excessive drug use. Ancap's asshole was relaxed already and easily stretched to take a second finger. </p><p>“Oh, looks like I’m not the first to buy a suit, huh?”</p><p>“shut up you fucking simp, put your dick in me.”</p><p>Libertarian didn’t respond, but instead moved his fingers even slower, massaging Ancap’s inner walls, rooting around to see what nerves he could brush up against. Ancap started to push against Libertarian, so the mustached man roughly grabbed his hips to hold him in place.</p><p>“hmmpff,” Ancap protested, but he didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>Libertarian scissored his two fingers inside of Ancap. It appeared that Ancap had been ready from the start like he was just begging to be filled up. Libertarian decided to oblige him.</p><p>Libertarian removed his fingers and turned his attention to himself. He was already rock hard and his bulge strained against the fabric of his slacks. Libertarian unzipped his pants, took out his cock, and lined it up to Ancaps gaping hole.</p><p>Even with the slightest touch at his entrance, Ancap moaned and bit his lips in anticipation. Libertarian held him still, but Ancap still tried to push back into his business partner. </p><p>“patience sugar, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’ve never been touched,” said Libertarian as he pushed his tip against Ancaps hole, “but that’s not true at all is it?”</p><p>Ancap hummed.</p><p>“You gotta answer me, sugar.”</p><p>“No, that’s not true, sir.”</p><p>“No, you’re a filthy whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’m a filthy whore, I’m such a fucking slut, please fuck me, I’m begging you.”</p><p>Libertarian penetrated Ancap like the East India Company invaded India, slowly and with precise intention. He let go of Ancaps hips, expecting him to thrust against him, but instead, he melted into Libertarian.</p><p>Libertarian pumped into his partner slowly, then with increased speed. “You’re so fucking hot, baby.” </p><p>Ancap moaned loudly and held onto the sides of his desk. </p><p>Libertarian suddenly pulled out, “turn around,” he commanded.</p><p>Ancap had never been quicker to oblige, never quicker to follow orders. He scrambled to turn himself over, still somewhat sandwiched between the capitalist and his desk. </p><p>Libertarian pulled Ancaps pants and underwear all the way off and positioned him so that he was laying on the desk with his legs in the air. This time, Libertarian spared no time going balls deep. He thrust into Ancap roughly, causing him to yell in surprise and knock a stack of papers off his desk. </p><p>Ancap reached forward to grasp at Libertarian's hand and gripped his wrists tightly as libertarian thrust in and out of Ancaps warmth. </p><p>“Can I touch myself?” asked Ancap between pants.</p><p>“What do I care?” said Libertarian.</p><p>The anarchist reached down and pumped his cock at the same rhythm as Libertarian slammed into him; he suddenly became aware of the papers and office supplies that had been pushed to the ground by their activities, “I’m gonna have to clean all this shit up,” he grumbled. </p><p>Libertarian laughed, “you can clean up tomorrow sugar, I trying to distract you from all that.”</p><p>“Sorry -uh- I’m just really con-fuck- concerned about Ancapistan -ahh- if this doesn’t work out for us —you’re shaking the whole desk lib” “I know” “if this doesn’t work out we won’t have much place else to go,”</p><p>“you’re a terrible lay ancap, you know that?” </p><p>“I’ve been told.”</p><p>"Then shut up."</p><p>Libertarian kept fucking Ancap with monster-truck force. His grip on the anarchist's hips tightened and threatened to bruise. </p><p>"you're so much prettier when you aren't trying to think so much, don't cha agree, love?"</p><p>Ancap didn't respond, and with that Libertarian was more than satisfied.</p><p>Libertarian felt himself getting close to orgasm and slowed down. His thrusts became one again slow and deliberate until he burst and came inside of the anarchist. He pulled out of his business partner and sat down in his chair. </p><p>Ancap continued to touch himself and came only moments later, cum splattering across his chest. When he looked up, he saw Libertarian collecting his suit from the group and folding it into a neat pile.</p><p>Libertarian reached into his pocket, "here," he said, handing ancap a business card, "best tailor in the whole quadrant," then he left, taking the folded stack of clothing with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"hmm. not sure about this one. Libertarian's paying AND doing all of the work? perhaps the worst trade deal ever made. I was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this done before I started another WIP." - the original note at the end of this document from over 6 months ago</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>